Secretos familiares al estilo Potter
by alba hoja verde
Summary: Han pasado diez largos años desde que James Sirius Potter regresa a su hogar por la boda de su hermana pequeña. Esa visita abrirá viejas heridas de un pasado tormentoso revelando la verdadera razón de su decisión de marcharse a Berlín A la vez que su familia le costara aceptar la nueva relación de su James así como el hijo que el criara como propio. Una familia siempre guarda secre


El joven avanzaba con rapidez en la estación concentrado en su teléfono móvil que no había soltado desde que se bajó del avión. Era la primera vez en diez años que el joven regresaba a Londres desde el intercambio de palabras nada amistoso con su padre.

James había hecho una vida lejos de las presiones y secretos familiares pero hoy era un día importante su hermana pequeña se casaría para su pesar así que había decidido responder las constantes invitaciones y llamada de Lily por ello hoy se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres intentando que el trabajo de Alemania se quede en Alemania pero era imposible ya que su trabajo era ser el director del departamento de seguridad mágica en Berlín y como Haylee siempre le decía "Los malos no descansan amor "y que razón tenía.

La pareja recién casada llevaba solo unos cuantos meses de matrimonio pero ya estaba esperando su primer hijo junto dado que ella tenía un adolecente de su primer compromiso.

-¡Por fin! Exclamo Teddy que venía acompañado de Victoria junto con sus dos pequeños hijos .El mayor de nombre Santiago o simplemente Santi y la bebe de solo unos meses llamada Zafiro.

James se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió el brazo de Teddy rodeándole su cuello así como el llanto de la pequeña que por poco golpea a Santiago cuando volteo de forma tan repentina

-¿¡Teddy!?Hablo pero parecía más una pregunta, dado que la vez la única persona que sabía que él llegaba hoy era su hermana otra vez se había ido con la lengua pensó para sí mismo.

-Sostén esto susurro Victoria a Teddy pensándole el biberón de la bebe. Esto hizo que james reaccione rápidamente y preste más atención a la familia de cuatro que se le había acercado. Teddy lucía un terno negro igual que su pequeño mientras que Victoria traía una cola de cabello así como un vestido rojo y por último la pequeña lo que más resaltaba era que tenía un ojo verde y azul estaban muy elegantes solo para recogerlo a él del aeropuerto.

-James ellos son mis hijos volvió a hablar Teddy al ver que si hermano pequeño como le decía se había quedando observando a la pequeña, señalando a los pequeños.-Santiago y Zafiro-Termino el padre con orgullo.

-Claro a la boda de Lili vienes pero a la mía ni una tarjeta de felicitación.- se quejó Victoria aunque lo dijo más para que el joven recién llegado se relaje un poco.

\- Tú no inundaste mi departamento con lechuzas ni me mandaste vociferadores a mi trabajo. Si no venía Lili me hubiera matado o peor aun habría ido a traerme de mala gana-se burló James mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Pensé que vendrías com... ¿Como se llamaba esa novia tuya? exclamo Victoria

Haciendo que al joven Potter se le borre la sonrisa era claro que aún no pasaban a su "novia "como su prima la había llamado claro nadie sabía que ahora ya era su esposa. Haylee había sido una de las razones que llevaron al joven a dejar su hogar años atrás. Sus padres nunca aceptaron su relación decían que era mala influencia para el solo por los errores de su pasado, pero el solo los había ignorado aunque aún le dolían las palabras que su propio padre le había dicho la última noche que estuvo en Londres.

-Mi esposa tiene un embarazo complicado; esta en cama por eso solo me quedare en la ceremonia me voy antes de la fiesta descuida que no los molestare por mucho tiempo.-Contesto James con mirada de enfado

\- ¡Un hijo! Felicitaciones hermano le sonrió Teddy emocionado mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

-¿Un hijo? hablo no muy animada Victoria que aun intentaba calmar a Zafiro que no paraba de llorar

\- Bueno el ser padre es lo mejor que la vida te puede dar aunque claro es mucho trabajo mírame a un no me acostumbro bien a uno y ya me dan otro.- termino Teddy con una gran sonrisa

-Si lose pero ya me acostumbre Alexander hace de mi vida una preocupación y desafío constaste.- contesto James haciendo referencia a su hijastro que tenía doce años y era muy conocido en su trabajo por los miles de problemas que el adolecente ocasionaba

-Pero veras que uno propio será mucho mejor que criar al hijo de un convicto.-replicó Victoria mientras buscaba pañitos en su bolsa

Conozco al pequeño desde los seis y te pido por favor que no hables de mi familia.- hablo James muy enojado a la vez que respondía un mensaje en su teléfono

Victoria que noto el tono como su primo había hablado intento disculparse rápidamente pero este solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-Bueno aremos que tu tiempo cuente primo vámonos de aquí que solo tenemos unas horas para que Lili cometa su mejor error comentó Teddy intentando aliviar la situación que su mujer había ocasionado.

No demoraron mucho hasta llegar a la madriguera dado que allí era el lugar elegido para celebrar las bodas de la familia; había sido así desde que Bill y Fleur contrajeron nupcias y desde entonces toda la familia había pasado por aquel jardín rodeado de flores para decir acepto todos menos James que él lo había hecho en España en una ceremonia cerrada solo unos cuantos invitados pero si mucho amor.

Cuando llegaron Teddy y Victoria dejaron a James en la entrada mientras iban a ayudar a preparar todo o al menos eso le dijeron cuando la verdad Victoria no quería estar cerca de James por lo que había pasado en el aeropuerto.

James empezó a caminar por la aquel lugar donde alguna vez paso los mejores momentos de su vida, allí aprendió jugar Quidditch junto con sus primos, su primer beso con Penélope West había sido en aquel corredor en el cumpleaños de Albus; tantos recuerdos lo invadían pero ninguna como el ultimo que aun cargaba.

-¿James? Hablo su madre dudosa acercándose tímidamente a él temiendo la reacción de su primogénito

\- hola madre hablo secamente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja

Su madre al notar que el joven no la rechazo fue inmediatamente y lo abrazo tan fuertemente que James tuvo que decirle que parara

-Lo siento, es que tanto tiempo hijo que estoy tan feliz-se disculpó la mujer mientras sonreía y le caían lágrimas por su rostro

\- Basta madre ahora estoy aquí no es necesario hacer un escándalo de mi presencia respondió James mientras intentaba consolar a su madre

-Si hijo tienes razón, tu padre estará encantado de verte.- respondió Ginny sabiendo muy bien la mala relación que tenían los dos.

\- Si madre, ¿y Lili?-Intento cambiar de tema James

\- Arriba tercera habitación a la derecha está con Rose.- termino Ginny

\- Ok nos vemos después mamá

Rápidamente James subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación que su madre le había señalado respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta.

Y allí estaba Lili vestida de blanco con su cabello rizado y pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura con una hermosa tiara decorando su rostro estaba perfecta pensó para si mismo

-¡Lili! Grito el muchacho cuando cerró la puerta haciendo que a la joven se le iluminé el rostro mientras ambos se acercaban para finalizar con un fuerte abrazo

-Te dije que vendría.-hablo Lili dirigiéndose a Rose que traía un vestido lila corto y el cabello recogido

-Primito también estoy aquí-comento Rose un poco celosa de la reacción del joven

-Ya lo note primita pero que hermosa veo que la maternidad te acento bien hablo James porque sabía que acababa de dar a luz a Oliver su hijo con su marido Scorpios Malfoy

-Para ser un desaparecido estas atento de todo no primito.- respondió Rose media divertida

Pero era verdad a pesar de que James no llevaba una relación cercana con su familia era de los primeros en enviar carta de felicitación por la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la familia.

\- Pensé que vendrías con Haylee.- exclamo Lili muy feliz

\- Está un poco delicada, fue lo único que dijo James al recordar la reacción de Victoria cuando el menciono el embarazo y el no quería arruinar el día tan importante de su hermana que era la única persona que más extrañaba en Berlín

\- Es hora.- hablo Dominic al entrar por la puerta .La mujer que acababa de ingresar a la habitación se quedó pálida mientras miraba fijamente a James

-Ola Dominic.- susurro James haciendo que la rubia reaccione

-Ola.- hablo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su primo-que bueno verte pero es la hora de comenzar puedes sentarte afuera ya está todo listo-termino la mujer que también vestía un vestido lila y el pelo recogido.

James asintió y bajo nuevamente las escaleras, la casa estaba vacía todos se encontraban afuera en el jardín donde habían al acomodado sillas blancas como un pasaje de rosas blancas a lo largo que terminaban en un altar del mismo color con unas estrellas arriba encantadas por magia que decían¨ LILI Y MATHEW POR SIEMPRE¨ a James le pareció muy hermoso aquello. Casi todas las sillas estaban llenas dolo por un par en la parte trasera a si mismo joven pudo visualizar en la parte delantera a su madre que estaba al lado de Albus que sostenía la mano de una mujer cabello castaño muy blanca de nombre Bianca ellos llevaban el mismo tiempo de casado que James y Haylee .

James solo suspiro y sentó en las sillas sobrantes al lado de uno u otro compañero de trabajo de Mathew porque eso era el ahora para su familia un viejo conocido.

La ceremonia termino de la misma manera en que empezó con fuegos artificiales que dibujan un corazón que luego se convertían en unas palomas blancas para al final hacer aparecer en el aire unas manos unidas con un Lili y Mathew por siempre.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!- grito su tío Fred mientras convertían la sala de ceremonias en una pista de baile.

\- ¿Ya te vas? exclamo Lili que venía de la mano de Mathew

\- Si pequeña pero te dejo en buenas manos.-exclamo James al ver que estaba al lado de su esposo.

-Cuñado una copa.-añadió Mathew que lucía un traje blanco y cuyos ojos azules lo miraban de la misma manera que Lili reflejaban una felicidad absoluta y un amor incomparable

-Solo una.- añadió James e inmediatamente los tres se dirigieron a la mesa principal donde los esperaban los padres de Mathew como sus padres de James

\- Buenas noches a todos.- hablo James al momento que tomaba asiento al lado de Salome Brown padre de Mathew

\- ¿James? Exclamo su padre mientras intercambiaba miradas con su esposa

\- ola HARRY.- Respondió James entonando la última palabra

\- Es mi hermano James Potter.-intervino Lili

Harry no esperaba ver a su hijo y menos ese tan especial pero haría un esfuerzo por su Lili.

El padre de Matthew a al presenciar el saludo tan inusual de james hacia su padre intento enseguida calmar los ánimos intentando iniciar una conversación con el recién llegado a la vez que el teléfono de james comenzó a sonar.

-¿y dime james a que te dedicas? pregunto Salome Brown

James que sostenía la copa de champán mientras intentaba sacar de su saco su celular que segundos antes había comenzado a sonar respondió- director del departamento de seguridad mágica en Berlín- de forma muy cortante.

-Creí que el director era Arturo Slumh comento su padre

-Se retiró por problemas de salud, me disculpan.-hablo James mientras se paraba de la mesa por fin había sacado el teléfono de su saco

-¿No te iras aun verdad?- suplico Lili

James con una sonrisa y un giño de ojos se alejó de la mesa; mientras sostenía el teléfono que decía en la pequeña pantalla llamada entrante de Alexander. Estando fuera de tanto escándalo logro contestar el teléfono era raro que el adolecente lo llamara no tenía una de las mejores relaciones con el pero aun así ambos amaban a Haylee e intentaban llevarse lo mejor posible o por lo menos James lo intentaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? respondió James

-Es mama tienes que venir ¡urgente! grito Alexander que estaba llorando del otro lado del teléfono

James lo noto e intento calmar al muchacho pero era inútil así que con un adiós nos vemos en unos minutos corto rápidamente corrió a la mesa donde estaba Lili y le susurro al oído

-Lo siento me tengo que ir es Haylee

Espero que su hermana le recrimine pero no lo hizo solo le mostró una sonrisa

-Gracias por venir saludos a Haylee y el pequeño sabes que conmigo siempre contaras hermano

James agradeció las palabras de su hermana pequeña y se marchó de la fiesta haciendo que todos en la fiesta empiecen a murmurar comenzando por sus padres.


End file.
